folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Faery Photo 2
This quest is unlocked in the Fear in the Night Pack. It is available to Ellen/Keats during the day/night by speaking with Pub Landlord/Ganconer. Guide Here you’ll just have to defeat the skeletons in order to dissolve the barriers to open the path, however they are accompanied by foot soldiers who will give them more stamina and strength. You’ll have got to absorb as many soldiers as you can simultaneously so the skeletons will lose their power. Here's the chart in details: Skeleton Folks - Defeat these to dissolve the barriers and advance to the next area, as well as scattering the foot soldiers. Skeleton Attack Power - Their attack power varies, and is determined by the number of foot soldiers. The more soldiers that are present, the higher the attack power. Skeleton Stamina - Their stamina is determined by their minions. The more minions that are around, the higher the health the Skeleton will have. Further reductions will occur by simultaneously absorbing ids. First area: Beithir along with Asrai and Thrumpin. You can use Fomoire who can attack all of them at the same time and allow you to absorb quickly as they will continuously reappear. If you get hurt just take the life drops left by them every time you absorb. Second area: Thrumpin with a Bullseye and Baogynis. Use Fomoire here too. Try to absorb them as quickly as you can and as many together as you can. The more you absorb, the less that will appear. Third area: Bullseye with Ulghik and Annwn. There are no skeletons here, so simply defeat them, and move on. Fourth area: Padfoot (use Treant ) and Annwn. No skeleton again. Fifth area: Ulghik and Padfoot along with two Bayoldead. You can use Scarab to hit Bayoldead and Ulghik (if you’ve already acquired it) and Treant to hit Padfoot. Remember, don't be shy and get those health drops as soon as they appear. Try to kill the minions so you’ll have a chance to hit Bayoldead quickly. Sixth area: Talk to the Rebel Denizen and switch to Ellen. First area with Ellen: Humpty (just leave them alone for now), Cu Sidhe (use Dracae) and Skriker (use Peg Powler). Then activate and defeat Humpty (use Ga-boi to activate and Pouke to defeat it faster). Head to the north west exit. Second area: Mabinogion (use Peg Powler) with Cu Sidhe (Dracae) along with Baolwind. Try to clean your path off Cu Sidhe and the best folk to do the rest of the job is Radian (if you’ve acquired it) otherwise use Peg Powler since it can also hit Baolwind.. Return to the previous area and go North… Third area: Skriker (use Peg Powler) with Humpty (Ga-boi and Pouke) along with Baogbolc. You can also defeat Humpty with Fachan once they’ll hit Baogbolc too and make this battle easier. Head north and switch back to Keats. Final area: Amaryllis, Gargantua and Protta. Your objective here is to defeat Amaryllis. You can use Automata (if you’ve acquired it) since it’s a very strong fire folk otherwise use Agapanthus. As for Gargantua just leave it alone since it hardly moves. After defeating Amaryllis the quest will be over. Reward * Purple Stone x 1 Repeatable Reward: * Yellow Dust x 10 Category:Quests